


Pilota

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shinji s’interroga sul perché pilota l’EVA.Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.Prompt: 45 – Motivo.
Series: Inadatto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643





	Pilota

Pilota

Shinji si guardò allo specchio. Aveva delle profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi arrossati, il viso in parte coperto dai capelli mori, le cuffie nelle orecchie e una radiolina in tasca.

“Perché guido l’Eva? Qual è il motivo per cui sono pilota?” si chiese. La sua voce era rauca, avvertì un peso sul petto.

“Perché posso farlo solo io. Sono l’unico e dobbiamo difenderci dai nemici” rispose.

< Perché voglio che mio padre e la signorina Misato mi dicano bravo. Perché desidero che le persone mi vogliano bene.

Non voglio più essere abbandonato.

Vi prego, prendetevi cura di me! > pensò.

[100].


End file.
